1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to decorative panels affixable to a garage door. More particularly, this invention relates to decorative panels having seasonal, holiday, festive, or celebratory indicia and being easily removably affixed to a movable multi-panel garage door to provide an exterior decoration.
2. State of the Art
During certain times of the year, holiday, seasonal, and festive decorative objects are very popular. In the fall, around the time of the Halloween celebration, it is common to decorate one's home with decorative objects having a ghoulish theme, e.g., jack o'lanterns, ghosts, witches, and monsters. Following the Halloween celebration, and in the winter months, the image of Santa Claus and other Christmas themed images are everpresent in holiday displays. During the spring, with the approach of the Easter holiday, images of Easter bunnies are often included in decorative displays. In addition, when celebrating a birthday, an anniversary, or a graduation with a home-based party, it is common to decorate the home with a celebratory display.
In homes having a garage, one of the largest flat surfaces on the front of the home is the garage door surface. Therefore, the garage door surface is apparently well-suited to holding a large decorative display such as a large decorated flexible panel; that is, unless the display hinders the operation of the garage door. Operation of the garage door is important because seasonal and holiday decorations may be displayed for a relatively long period of time, such as a month.
However, permitting a garage door to be opened and closed while covered with a decorative panel is not easy. It will be appreciated that a majority of garage doors are made of hinged door panels having lateral wheels which ride in a track. Due to rotation at the hinges, when a garage door is in a partially open or open position gaps are created between the panels at the hinges and the vertical length across the exterior of all of the panels of the garage door (i.e., from the topmost door panel to the bottommost door panel) is relatively longer than when the door is in a closed position and the gaps are eliminated. Therefore, any decorative panel for a garage door must be able to remain on the exterior surface of the garage door which, in effect, changes in length as it is opened and closed.
A decorative panel having sufficient extra material such that the garage door is permitted to move from an open position to a closed position will buckle when closed, and the extra material may become caught in the closing gaps as the door closes, potentially causing the panel to tear. Moreover, a loose display will have an undesirable messy appearance. On the other hand, a tightly held decorative panel which does not permit movement of the panel relative to the exterior surface of the garage door will either prevent the garage door from fully opening, or will cause inadvertent removal of the panel from the garage door or tearing of the panel as the garage door is opened. Either scenario is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,390 to Davidson describes a single panel flexible garage door cover which permits the garage door to which it is attached to open and close. The panel is draped over the front of a garage door and has upper and lower ends which extend around the upper and lower edges, respectively, of the garage door to the back of the garage door. The upper and lower ends of the panel are tethered together with elastic cords. As a result, when the garage door is opened, the elasticity of the cords permits movement of the panel relative to the garage door to allow the door to open. However, the door cover has several drawbacks. First, use of the cover requires a complicated webbing of elastic cords through eyelets in the cover and around axles of the garage door wheels, a time consuming process. Second, the elastic cords place the cover, especially at the eyelets, under constant tension (whether in open or closed positions) and require the garage door cover to be made from a relatively thick flexible material. Third, when the door is an open position, the web of elastic cords extends between the upper and lower ends of the cover and thereby extends into the head room of the garage. Fourth, the size of the single panel which comprises the garage door cover renders the cover relatively unsuitable for printing.